


Sopor Nap

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Terezi Pyrope, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Literal Sleeping Together, Mentioned Gamzee Makara, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi and Nepeta go to sleep together.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sopor Nap

Nepeta yawned and scratched her head, toddling over to the large repucracoon and stepping in, the warm slime spreading underfoot. With a pleased sigh, she sank down and rested her head on the edge if the recupracoon, the slime seeming to climb her body until it reached her neck, body engulfed by the gentle heat. She felt the slime stirring around her like jelly as Terezi joined her, Nepeta moving up a bit to accommodate her matesprite, even though as soon as Terezi dived in she pulled her close to her.

"Purrezi, have you been eating my paints again?" Nepeta asked, seeing traces of red and green around her lips.

"Sorry Nepeta, I guess I thought they were grubsauce."

"Mew are SUCH a bad liar."

"Pshh, only when I want to be!"

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, I'm right. I lie all the time, you just don't know because I'm so good at it."

"Well, mewbye not beclaws you're lying right meow!" Nepeta teased, giving Terezi a triumphant grin.

"You fool, for I have japed you into believing that you have the upper hand!"

"But mew just gave away your trick by telling me!"

"That's what YOU think."

"Grrr!"

"HAHAHA!"

Terezi wrapped an arm around Nepeta, the girl giving in after a few seconds and hugging her back.

"Hey, Purrezi?"

"Yeah?"

"What is sopor like to mew?"

"Yummy lime slime!"

"Have mew efur eaten it?"

"Is that even a question?" Terezi giggled, licking Nepeta's slime covered neck, the girl squealing and writhing in her grip.

"EEEE! Purrezi!!!! You're tickling me!!!"

"So why did you ask? I wouldn't recommend it, it makes me feel really woozy. I have NO idea how Gamzee can eat it all the time."

"I don't know, you're weird."

"Aw, thanks babe. You're weird tooooooo....." Terezi slurred, her head suddenly slopping back and resting on the edge of the recupracoon.

"Psh, love you babe." Nepeta giggled, kissing her snoring girlfriends cheek before nuzzling up in her arms, the sopor quickly making her fall asleep too.


End file.
